Corazon estremecido
by alexitolagunes
Summary: Una historia donde con una sonrisa Luffy logra hacerse paso al corazon de Nami Luffy x Nami


Este es mi primer fic porfavor no sean duros y si tengo errores avísenme para mejorar

-Corazón estremecido

Era un día tranquilo a bordo del Sunny, Nami se encontraba en su habitación haciendo un nuevo mapa de una isla que habían visitado recientemente, hasta que un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

"¡NAMIIIII!" grito Luffy

"¡KYAAAA!" grito Nami, se asustó tanto que arrojo accidentalmente la tinta hacia el mapa que dibujaba, echándolo a perder

"¡NAMIII! ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!" exigía Luffy pero no traía puesto su sombrero

Nami estaba tan enojada al ver su mapa echo basura que no le prestó atención a Luffy y sin pensarlo 2 veces le dirigió un puñetazo a la cara, haciendo que Luffy callera al piso

"¡Oi! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" le pregunto Luffy

"¡Eres un idiota! ¡Siempre arruinas todo Luffy! ¡¿No puedes estarte quieto por un simple dia?!" Reclamaba Nami

"¡¿Pero yo que hice?!" preguntaba Luffy, al parecer no se dio cuenta del mapa

"¡Destruiste mi mapa! ¡IDIOTA!" Nami estaba furiosa

"¡No lo hice apropósito!" dijo Luffy

"¡Lárgate de mi cuarto! ¡No quiero verte!" Le grito Nami

"¡BIEN!" Grito Luffy, el también se enojó al ver como lo trataba su nakama

Luffy salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a una Nami furiosa en su habitación.

Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad en la habitación, Nami decidió volver a empezar su mapa, pero también estaba pensando que tal vez se había excedido un poco con Luffy, decidió ir a disculparse después de la comida

La hora de la comida había llegado

"¡NAMI-SWAAAAAN, ROBIN-CHUAAAAN LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA!"

Nami se dirigio a el comedor, después de entrar al comedor vio a Luffy aun sin sombrero sentado mientras comia, Luffy se dio cuenta de su precensia tomo 3 platos de comida y salio del comedor muy enojado

"¿Y ahora que le pasa a Luffy?" dijo Usopp algo preocupado al darse cuenta de la expresión de enojo en su capitán

"Ni idea pero eso si que fue raro … normalmente se comería 10 o 15 platos y no 3" Dijo Sanji también algo preocupado pero no tanto

"El único raro aquí eres tu cejas rizadas" Dijo Zoro burlándose de Sanji

"¿¡OI QUIERES PELEA MARIMO!?" Dijo Sanji

"¿Te encuentras bien Nami? Pareces preocupada" dijo chopper dándose cuenta del rostro de preocupación en Nami

"Si no te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo sonriéndole al renito

"Navegante-san si ocurre algo puedes decírmelo" le dijo con confianza Robin

"No tengo nada, enserio estoy bien, pero gracias Robin" Dijo Nami

Franky estaba haciendo unos arreglos al barco por lo que no se encontraba en el comedor

Después de la comida Nami salió del comedor a buscar a Luffy, después de una corta búsqueda lo encontró sentado sobre la cabeza del Sunny

"¡Luffy!" le grito para llamar su atención

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto sin voltearse a donde estaba Nami

"Quería disculparme contigo, creo que exagere un poco, no llevaba mucho progreso en ese mapa"

"Yo también quiero disculparme no debí enojarme tanto" dijo luffy, esta vez si volteo a ver a Nami

"Bien, entonces ¿en qué necesitabas mi ayuda?"

"ah, bueno es que yo rompí mi sombrero accidentalmente"

"tienes que tener más cuidado Luffy, ¿qué tal si un día ya no lo puedo arreglar?"

"Perdona" dijo mientras bajaba de la cabeza del Sunny

"No te disculpes, haber pásame tu sombrero"

"Toma"

"Te lo daré en unos minutos"

Después de unos 35 min

"¡Luffy!" gritaba Nami para llamar la atención de Luffy

"¿Ya está arreglado?" preguntaba Luffy

"Si, toma" le dijo mientras le daba el sombrero

Luffy comenzó a sentirse un poco raro y empezó a pensar en agradecerle de otra forma en vez de un simple gracias

"¡Muchas gracias Nami!" Le dijo mientras la abrazaba, por suerte Sanji no estaba en los alrededores

Nami comenzó a sonrojarse por el abrazo, aunque ella lo negara le gustaba estar cerca de Luffy, desde que Luffy la salvo de Arlong, Nami empezó a desarrollar ciertos sentimientos por su capitán

"N- No es para tanto Luffy" dijo con algo de pena Nami

Luffy rompió el abrazo y le dedico una de sus sonrisas a Nami

Al parecer esa sonrisa termino por abrir el ultimo candado de los sentimientos de Nami haciendo a Nami sonrojarse más de lo normal y empezó a pensar en cosas distintas como volver a abrazar a su capitán y cosas así

Nami le dio la espalda rápidamente a Luffy y corrió hacia su habitación

Franky alcanzo a ver la escena y se acercó a Luffy

"Oi mugiwara"

"Hola Franky"

"Parece que alguien está enamorado"

"¿enamorado? ¿Qué es? ¿Se come?"

"Jajaja, no idiota"

"¿Entonces qué es?"

"veras estar enamorado es cuando te sientes SUPEER alado de cierta persona"

"¿Cuándo me siento super?"

"SI, cuando te dan ganas de estar SUPEER cerca de cierta persona o cuando tienes ganas de tratar SUPEEER a esa persona y cosas SUPEER como esas"

"ohhh ya veo"

"vamos mugiwara ve a verla tal vez te ocurra algo SUPEER!"

"¿pero a quién?"

"¿eh? Pues a one-chan, que no estas enamorado de ella?"

"mmm no lose, tengo ganas de verla y …"

"y que?"

"y… abrazarla otra vez"

"SUUUPEEEEER! Y QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO?"

Franky le dio un empujón hacia la puerta de la habitación de Nami, Luffy estaba algo nervioso pero como es Luffy esos nervio no duraron mucho y decidió tocar la puerta"

"knock knock"

Nami estaba ocupada pensando sobre qué le sucedía pero los golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos

"puedes pasar" dijo

Luffy abrió la puerta y vio a Nami sentada en su cama

"hola Nami"

"LU-LUFFY ¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto algo apenada

El corazón de nami empezó a estremecerse un poco por la simple presencia de Luffy

"Quería saber cómo estas, es que hace un momento saliste corriendo"

"N-no es nada, no pasa nada"

"Bien"

Después de esa palabra se quedaron en silencio por unos 3 minutos, era uno de esos silencios incomodos

"Bueno creo que ya me voy" dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba de la cama

"No! Es-espera"

Le dijo Nami mientras lo tomaba del brazo

"Hay algo que quiero decirte Luffy"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bu-bueno pues yo quiero que sepas que yo … bueno tu … lo que pasa es que …aaaa! porque no puedo decirlo?!"

"Solo dilo y ya"

"sabes que, no es nada, olvídalo"

"Bueno, pero yo tengo algo que decirte"

"¿qué cosa?"

"creo que estoy enamorado" dijo Luffy con una cara simple como si no le diera pena decirlo

En la cabeza de Nami paso la posibilidad que la persona de la que estuviera enamorado fuese otra mujer y eso hizo que el corazón y el estómago le empezaran a doler"

"Oh ya veo, ¿y de quién?"

"bueno pues… de ti"

Al oír eso Nami quedo impactada, pero en unos segundos sus hojos empezaron a mostrar felicidad

"Lu-Luffy… yo… también estoy enamorada… de ti!"

Luffy se puso muy feliz al oír eso y su corazón empezó a latir rápido, entonces decidió que la abrazaría

El abrazo hizo sonrojar a Nami de nuevo pero ella lo estaba disfrutando

"Na- Nami yo … puedo … darte un beso?" pregunto Luffy con mucha inocencia

"almenos sabes cómo?"

"eh… no"

"bien entonces yo te enseñare"

Nami comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Luffy, estaban a unos 3 cm de distancia para juntar sus labios, fue avanzando más hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Luffy en un tierno y algo torpe Beso

El beso no duro mucho así que luffy no se conformó y ahora él le dio el beso a Nami, claro un beso algo torpe pero con pasión, a cambio del otro este si duro y tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire

"Te amo Luffy …"

"Y yo a ti … Nami"

FIN

Este fic podría continuar si resivo buenos reviews y cosas asi recuerden que este fue mi primero y les pido que me digan mi errores para mejorar. Gracias por leer


End file.
